


Bear With Me

by DarlingHilson (Mycroffed)



Series: Hilson Oneshots [10]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gift for my friend on twitter, M/M, Magical bear suit, POV of the suit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3757324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mycroffed/pseuds/DarlingHilson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilson buys a bear suit for Halloween. But there's something off with the thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bear With Me

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based of a picture I found on the webs yesterday and I showed a friend. We started to act like little idiots - like we truly are - and imagined the suit was alive, so this is what happened in my head.  
> Thank you for reading, kudo'ing and commenting.  
> Love, the Author

Wilson hadn’t been able to resist me when he saw me in the store. It was close to Halloween and he had still been looking for a decent costume. House had already decided that he’d go as the cynical cripple but Wilson actually wanted to dress up for once. It had been years since he had done this, dressed up but he was excited about it.

So when he saw me, a warm, fluffy bear suit, lying in a mess in the back of the store, he was sold immediately. He walked to the owner of the shop and presented me to him. The shop owner was hesitant to sell me – I had been sold multiple times before and every time I was returned for unclear …. Reasons – but Wilson was completely convinced of me. Nothing the shop owner said could change his mind.

So that’s how Wilson was walking down the street with me in a plastic bag, humming softly. He was going to go straight to the hospital to show me to House, I just knew it, I could feel it – yes, I’m creepy, I know it.

In the hospital, Wilson disappeared into his office and came back out a few minutes later, wearing me. He grinned widely, happy as he walked towards House’ office. And I was happy too, because I had my next victim right within my grasp.

House looked up at Wilson, dressed in the bear suit. “What the hell is that?”

For a moment, I was worried that he would figure out what I was going to do to Wilson – I had already started nibbling on the back of his head – but no, the diagnostician was simply sarcastically gesturing at me.

“Why the hell are you dressed up as a bear carrying a ‘hug me’ sign?” House looked completely fazed but also a little bit turned on.

“Because…” Wilson stepped closer and grinned. “I want some hugs.”

I was getting through his skin by now and was slightly worried why I hadn’t heard any screams yet. I liked the screams, in fact, I did all this for the screams and now Wilson was denying them to me. Well, also for the food and the brains, but the screams were the best part and I had no idea why they weren’t here yet. Had Wilson not noticed yet? Was he too distracted by House?

It was that moment that House stepped closer to Wilson and wrapped his arms around him. I hadn’t seen this coming, but apparently the two of them were an item. Ah well, this meant that I could probably get to House when I’m done with Wilson. The oncologist – and me, to some extent – wrapped his arms around House as well and buried his face in the man’s shoulder. I was scared that House would notice the drips of blood that were dripping down from the wound I had created, but no, I was safe.

When the two men pulled away again because someone walked in, a slight smile appeared on my face. I had passed the first test. The blonde girl – Cameron – didn’t know what to say when she saw the two men hug. “Ah, uh…” she muttered. “I’ll come back later.”

Wilson turned bright red while House simply shrugged as they watched the girl leave as quickly as she possibly could.

“That was embarrassing…” Wilson mumbled. I agreed silently. It wasn’t like I cared or anything, but it was funny to watch.

“Don’t be ridiculous.” House smirked. “It wasn’t embarrassing at all, that was you coming out of the closet to someone. And how does it feel?”

“Shut up House.” Wilson tried to sound annoyed, but there was a certain fondness in his voice. “I’m going to change back.”

No! He can’t change back into his own clothes, I was only starting! By now I had reached his skull and was ready to get through it. If I could frown, then I would’ve, because there were still no screams from Wilson. How the hell was he not screaming? Most of his victims were shivering balls of pain by the time I got this far. But no, Wilson was still functioning, like he was ignoring the pain. I just came out to have a good time and honestly, I felt so attacked by the fact that there were no screams.

Wilson in the meantime, had walked back to his office – followed by House of course – and had unzipped me. He glanced over at the diagnostician, who closed the blinds and locked the door, before he stepped out of me. He didn’t take my head of his just yet – something for which I was particularly grateful – and grinned at House.

“So what do you think?” he said while he put on his trousers again.

“I approve of your next Halloween costume, but I have to prefer that this is not my favorite attire for you.”

Wilson tilted his head, curiously, when he asked: “So what is?”

“Can’t you guess?” House smirked mischievously as he stepped closer and slipped on finger around the oncologist’s belt. He pulled the man closer for a soft kiss.

“Not at work, House.” He mumbled, pushing the diagnostician away.

“Oh please…?” He pouted, pulling my head off Wilson’s head. No! This couldn’t be happening, I wasn’t ready yet! When the diagnostician carefully slid his hands into Wilson’s hair, he felt some of the blood that came from the wound I had created. “Wilson, you’re bleeding!”

He pulled back from the man and showed him his hand.

“How… How did this happen?” Wilson mumbled softly as he looked at it. “It really is blood but how did I get it?”

House turned his best friend/lover around and checked over the wound. “This wound is a bite wound… Like something has been eating your flesh. It got to your skull!”

“My skull?” Wilson finally seemed to suffer from the blood loss. House led him to the couch and helped him sit down.

“Good god, Wilson, what the hell happened?”

Wilson’s eyes glanced at me. “I think I know.”

Uh-oh… Wilson was on my trail and while He didn’t really know it was me yet, there was a chance that, with the help of House, he’d find out what had truly happened. I tried to see if I had any blood on myself, but I didn’t’ think so.

House walked over to my head and pulled it closer to him. He put his hand inside it while he examined my mouth closely. While I had been convinced that there was no blood, his eyes must’ve seen something because he narrowed his eyes and took a closer look. That was also the time that I started nibbling on his fingers. I was hungry, what? What else was there for me to do?

“There’s blood on this.” House remarked.

“Well, it was on my head and I’ve been bleeding.” Wilson mumbled softly.

“On its mouth?” His eyebrow raised. “I think this was what created your wound. Based on the blood and the fact that it’s eating my fingers now.” He pulled me off his hand immediately and threw me in the corner of the room.

Shit. I was screwed now.

House revealed his bloody fingertips to Wilson as proof. “He ate the skin on your head.”

“We should burn it…” Wilson reached out one hand for House’ wounded one.

“That doesn’t sound too bad.” House nodded in agreement. “We’ll do it in the morgue. Or no, somewhere outside, somewhere safe.”

Wilson nodded. “But first, I need to recover… It’s starting to hurt now…”

House nodded and smiled softly. “I’m going to throw this time in a bag and make sure nobody touches it first. Then I’ll be back for you, okay?”

The oncologist smiled back and nodded. “I’ll be fine for a few more minutes.”

House walked to me and grabbed my head and my body. He put them in a bag. He closed it and he walked – I could feel that he was walking rather than seeing anything – to someplace where he put down the bag. I wasn’t touched or looked at until much later, when the two voices of the same two men were talking cheerfully. The air smelled like there was a fire going on and when they finally got me out of the bag – I was almost starving – I noticed that yes, there was a fire waiting for me. Shit. I was dead now. I watched how the two doctors shared a kiss before they threw me in the fire.

And for once, I was the one screaming.


End file.
